Home
by cyberhawk777
Summary: Jack, Will, and Holly finally have a chance to make it home, but we all know things rarely go as planned for the Marshall family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been working on this story for a while and decided to go ahead and post the first few chapters. This being my first Land of the Lost fanfic, I don't know if I have as good of a feel on the characters as with some of my other work, so please bear with me. Please R &R.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Land of the Lost and am not making money off this story.**

3 humans and 1 Pakuni were trekking through the jungle in the middle of the night, watching alertly for any of the nocturnal predators normally found in the Land of the Lost. They were traveling to a pylon near the Pakuni village, which had earlier been revealed as a portal that could allow the Marshall family to get home. However, Holly became separated from her father and brother and none were able to leave. As this pylon was controlled by lunar cycles, it would be another 3 years before the moons would be in the right position. A decision was made to come back at that time and try again.

Then, about a year later, Rick Marshall was forced through a time doorway during an earthquake, leaving Will and Holly stranded alone until their Uncle Jack found the portal into the Land of the Lost when searching for them. Will and Holly eventually told him about the pylon and together they made the decision to try again.

"I can't believe it's finally been 3 years. We can go home!" Holly exclaimed.

"Yeah," Will agreed, "I can't wait to see Dad again."

Uncle Jack then added, "I'll just be glad I can go outside without everything trying to eat me."

Cha-ka was quiet during this time, trying to focus on keeping a look out while thinking of how much he would miss his friends. After the earthquake had killed many of the other Pakuni and separated him from Ta and Sa (who fled for parts unknown, although some of their tracks were later seen nearby), this was his family. He began to think about when they first met, when the Marshalls helped with his broken leg, and the many adventures he had been on with the family. Now, all that was about to come to an end.

Ta and Sa, of course, wouldn't be there, but Will and Holly knew all they needed to do was wait until the pylon opened for them to enter. Then, it would only be a matter of time before they were back in their world.

At last, they arrived at the pylon. "I'm glad the earthquake didn't get it. Then, who knows how much longer we'd be stuck here." Will commented.

"So, now we just have to wait?" Uncle Jack asked.

"Yep," Holly answered.

Everyone then realized how quiet Cha-ka had been. "What's wrong Cha-ka?" Holly asked gently.

"Hari and Wirra go," he replied sadly.

Will then spoke up, "But Cha-ka, we have to go. We need to get home to our family."

"And you're welcome to stay at the temple," Jack added, "You know it's safe."

Before Cha-ka could say anything else, the moonlight shone down onto the pylon, causing the door to open."

"Yes!" Will shouted. "Hurry Holly, Uncle Jack!"

Holly gave Cha-ka a quick hug saying, "I'll really miss you, Cha-ka."

"Cha-ka miss Hari."

As she was stepping into the pylon, the door was already starting to appear! With a quick jump, Holly made it just in time."

"That was too close, Holly." Uncle Jack admonished her somewhat.

"Well I couldn't leave without saying bye to Cha-ka."

"Now what?" Uncle Jack asked, changing the subject.

"We wait," Will answered matter-of-factly as the scenery through the door began to change.

Out of anticipation, they carefully watched the door. It was rather fascinating to see some of the alternate dimensions that flashed by. Some were very strange, with a multi-colored landscape and unusual creatures roaming by. Once, they saw a being resembling a dinosaur larger than any that ever roamed the earth running straight towards the pylon! Being used to avoiding other prehistoric reptiles over the past few years, they jumped back further inside quickly and braced for impact, just as the scenery shifted to the next dimension.

Holly immediately recognized this as where the message "Holly don't" was mysteriously written just outside the door, during her previous trip, and where the mysterious creature that had hitched a ride with her spontaneously exploded. She didn't fully understand at the time, but apparently that universe was filled with anti-matter.

"We really don't want to get out here," she muttered nervously.

After what seemed like 10-15 minutes, they saw what looked like a park, similar to the one Holly was briefly tempted to escape to during her previous experience with the pylon.

"It's home!" she shouted.

"Go! Quick!" Jack ordered.

The trio leaped from the pylon and landed on the ground, just as the pylon vanished once again. After their long wait, had finally escaped the Land of the Lost.

"We're finally back," Will said in disbelief.

"Now, we've just got to figure out where we are," Holly observed.

Everyone stood to look around. Nearby were several houses, mostly facing away from their position, as well as power lines over their heads and other sights that those who've never spent a few years in a prehistoric land often take for granted.

Will was the first to wander over toward the street, where he was met by an unexpected sight. "Holly, Uncle Jack? I think you might want to see this."

The others were out of view originally and followed the sound of Will's voice, surprised when they looked at the vehicles passing by. They were still normal cars, trucks, etc., with one key difference.

"I've never seen cars that look like this," Jack wondered, "They look normal, but something isn't right."

Holly then looked up and saw a billboard advertising series' on a television channel she'd never heard of and shook her head in confusion. "It's kind of like home, but different. I don't understand."

"I think I do," Will commented flatly as he pointed to another billboard in the opposite direction: it was an ad for a concert taking place on September 25th, 2016.

Everyone stared in shock, before Uncle Jack broke the silence. "I think we've got a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

The decision was soon made, after establishing they were in the right city and discovering that Uncle Jack still had some money on him, to catch a bus that should get them within easy walking distance of home. They waited for a few minutes, none saying what was on all their minds. "Was Rick Marshall still living at the same house...or at all?"

Finally, the bus arrived and all stepped aboard, with Jack paying the bus fare for each. For a moment, he forgot himself upon seeing the cost of bus fare. "A dollar seventy-five for fare?!" he exclaimed.

The bus driver looked at the man strangely. "Yeah. So what?" he finally said.

Jack caught himself and waved it off saying, "Sorry. It's just been a while since I took the bus," and proceeded to insert twos $1's into the machine, receiving a change card to use on a later trip.

He quickly joined Will and Holly, who were already seated along one side. Will was admiring an attractive woman who was looking out the window, while Holly was fascinated with the strange-looking cordless telephones everyone seemed to have. She wouldn't have known what they were if she hadn't seen several people having conversations while talking into them. Will had noticed them as well, although he was more interested in how some people seemed to be using a finger to do things on the screen. It was more futuristic than something off of Star Trek.

Jack was busy worrying about the rest of his family who had apparently been without him for almost 40 years. What had happened to them? He was probably a grandfather by now...or even a great-grandfather! And what about his brother? He would be 77 years-old! How was he?

Before they knew it, it was time to pull the cable to signal for a stop, as they were just a few blocks away from the house that Rick, Will, and Holly had called home before their fateful trip that eventually led to their being trapped in the Land of the Lost.

Will noticed his sister was looking worried as they walked toward the house. "Don't worry, Holly. I'm sure Dad's fine. He'll be glad to see us."

The young woman smiled a little, "Yeah, especially if it's really been 40 years."

At last, they arrived in front of the house and anxiously walked up to the door.

"Do you still have your key?" Holly asked Will.

"No. Do you?"

"Nope. I guess we'll have to ring the doorbell," she replied, pressing the button.

After a few seconds, the door was answered by a girl about Holly's age. "Hi. Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry. We were looking for Rick Marshall," Jack spoke up.

"Dad?!" came a voice from inside the house.

The woman whom the voice belonged to walked from the kitchen, to the door. "Dad? Is that really you?" she asked in disbelief.

"I don't believe it...Laura?" Jack responded in disbelief.

Father and daughter shared a hug, before the strangeness of the situation registered with her. "Wait a minute. Is that Will and Holly with you? You all look the same as you did several decades ago. I think I need to sit down. Come on in."

Motioning for her daughter to come to her, Laura explained, "Melissa, this is your grandfather and your cousins Will and Holly."

A very confused Melissa, who'd been having a boring day up to this point, could only manage, "Ummm. Hi."

Everyone walked in and found places to sit in the living room. "Can I get you something to drink?" Melissa asked the group somewhat hesitantly.

Everyone accepted the offer and, after each stated their preference, Laura asked, "Okay. Now, what in the world is going on, here?"

The trio managed to cover the majority of their adventures, from the day Rick, Will, and Holly had gone rafting, to Jack going searching for them, up to the present. "I know it sounds crazy, but it really happened," Holly pleaded somewhat.

Laura had been nodding slowly, still in shock, somewhat, and finally replied, "I agree. It does sound crazy, but here you are right in front of me, all looking like you did 40 years ago. Since I don't believe in ghosts, I can only believe everything you said must be true."

"What happened to dad?" Holly finally had the opportunity to ask.

"As long as he was able to, he never stopped trying to find you. To be honest, everyone thought he was crazy when he told them you were all still alive, living in a parallel world. Some people had more sinister suspicions, but nobody really pushed the issue. My husband Tom and I moved here with Melissa and Jack a few years ago, to take care of him. He's been taking a nap, but I bet he's awake by now. Let's go see him," came the reply.

The group walked into what Will and Holly remembered as their father's bedroom. He was reclined in bed, watching TV, when they prepared to walk in. "Uncle Rick, there's some people here who want to see you," Laura announced, motion for the others to enter.

Rick's eyes lit up. "Will? Holly? Jack? Is that really you."

"It sure is, Dad," Will said as he and Holly each gave their father a big hug. Both noticed his now-silver hair and aged face that still carried the same strength they had always known.

"Wait. But what happened? You look like you did back in the 70s," Rick asked with some confusion. "How did you end up here?"

"Remember the time doorway Ta and Sa were getting their food from?" Holly asked.

Rick nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Well, 3 years afterward, when the moons lined up right, we were going to try to go through it again, but something went wrong and we ended up here."

Marshall looked as his family sorrowfully, "I hate that you missed out on so much, but you don't know how happy I may that you finally made it home. I wasn't sure I'd ever see you kids again."

"We thought the same thing, Dad," replied Will.

As father and children continued to talk, Jack asked his daughter, "So tell me about my son-in-law and grandkids."

Laura smiled, "Well, Tom is an architect and we've been married for 23 years, now. Our son Jack is playing football at Cal, and Melissa is getting ready to start college, this fall," she began.

For the rest of the afternoon, everyone had a wonderful time catching up on everything that had happened, before Tom arrived and had to be brought up to speed. He was more skeptical than his wife, but eventually came to believe everything that had been said, especially after noticing the resemblance these people had to old pictures he'd seen.

After everyone had eaten dinner, Jack asked, "Hey Tom, can we go outside for a little while? I never got to know you."

"Sure. Why not?"

Eventually, after talking to his children for a few more hours, Rick was ready for bed. At that point, Holly and Melissa paired off to go talk. Holly was so glad to have another girl, especially one her age, to hang out with. Will alternated between talking to Laura and occasionally stepping outside just to walk around by himself.

At last, everyone was ready to get some sleep. For the time being, Holly would sleep on the floor in Melissa's room, Will on the couch, and Jack in a recliner. As Laura attempted to apologize for the lack of extra sleeping space, Will pointed out, "We've spent the last 5 years in a cave or an ancient temple sleeping on a stone floor. Even carpeting is an improvement."

Finally, everybody was ready to get some rest and see what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, everyone was seated around the breakfast table as Holly, Will, and Jack recapped the past two years for Rick, who was curious about how the Land of the Lost was after the earthquake that forced him through the time doorway home. Jack managed to find some of his old clothes that still fit, while Will found some of his and Holly borrowed some things from Melissa, as they were about the same size. Finally, Rick spoke up.

"It tore me up inside that I wasn't able to be there with you or bring you back home with me," he said to his children.

"You couldn't help it, Dad," Will replied quickly.

"Yeah," Holly added, "and we made it okay."

Jack chimed in, "I tried my best to keep them out of trouble and it wasn't easy," he said with a mock-serious look toward Will and Holly.

"I bet," Rick answered with a smile.

That afternoon, Rick had fallen asleep in the living room while watching TV, while Will had gone to talk to Jack. Holly began to grow bored, causing Melissa commented with a smile, "I think I know just what you need. C'mon. We're going for a drive."

"Where to?" Holly asked.

"You'll see."

About 15 minutes later, they were walking into a nearby mall. After a few seconds, Holly recognized it as one she used to go shopping at with Will and their parents, and later with just Will and Rick. She couldn't believe how much it had changed since she was last there only (to her) a few years earlier. Sure the building itself looked mostly the same, but many non-anchor stores were now gone, replaced by others she'd never seen before. There were kiosks set up for various wireless carriers, which reminded her of how glad she was that Melissa had explained smartphones to her the night before. It seemed they were a key part of life, now.

Holly also noticed how different many of the mall customers looked, from what she was used to. This was to be expected, she knew, but it was strange going from seeing bellbottoms and other '70s fashions to some of the more...interesting styles she was seeing. Not having experienced the changes through the '80s, '90s, and '00s, this was quite a shock to her.

As they continued walking, Melissa noticed Holly was beginning to settle down and enjoy herself. For her part, Holly was much more comfortable, but she still didn't quite feel in her element.

"I don't believe this," she thought, "I'm actually more comfortable running from dinosaurs than walking around the mall."

Regardless, it was fun to just be a normal teen for a change.

Jack and Laura were glad to have some time to catch up. It was difficult for each, after being separated for what to Jack was three years, but for her 40. After a somewhat awkward start, they began warming up to each other.

"I felt so bad leaving you and your mom while I was stranded," Jack admitted regretfully, "I tried my best to get back−we all did."

"I know, especially now. For a few years, I was angry with you. I felt like you'd abandoned us. Then, as I got older, I thought something had happened to you when you went rafting in the Grand Canyon and, like you said, fell into the same portal Uncle Rick, Will, and Holly did. You were listed as a missing person for a long time. They wanted to just give up and declare you dead, but couldn't find any evidence, so they just left the case open."

He explained, "Yeah. My raft and supplies all went through with me. I probably disappeared into thin air. I'm just glad none of the people searching hit the waterfall, too."

Laura half smiled as she replied, "Probably because they actually made sure to stay away from it."

Both laughed at this before continuing the conversation.

Will sat in the living with them for a while, but then drifted outside. He tried to explore a little, and enjoyed _technically_ being home. While walking around the block, hoping to clear his head, he still was unable to fully relax.

"It's great to be back, but it really feel right," he thought at one point. "We've missed out on so much time, it's like this isn't even home anymore."

Then, forcing a smile, he added, "I'll probably get used to it."

Wandering back inside, to the living room, he saw his father was now awake and watching TV. "Sit down, Will. I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Dad?" Will asked.

"You've looked like something's bothering you, ever since you got here. What's wrong?" Rick asked.

"Nothing, Dad. It's great being back in our world."

Rick looked his son in the eyes and replied softly, "You know I've always been able to tell when you' kids aren't being honest with me. You haven't looked comfortable since you've been home."

"I guess that's the problem. It's home, but it doesn't feel like _our_ home. Holly seems to be fine, but I don't really belong here. The last time I was out of the Land of the Lost, it was 1974. I've missed 42 years! I fit in more at High Bluff or in the Lost City and I hate it! I want to be happy, but I can't," Will explained, frustration gradually building in his voice.

Rick nodded thoughtfully. "I understand. I'd feel the same way. You feel like you've missed out."

"Is that bad?"

Rick shook his hood and smiled reassuringly, "Of course not."

Father and son continued talking until Holly and Melissa returned from the mall.

"Hey, Dad," Holly commented somewhat cheerfully.

"Hey, Honey," Rick replied. "How was the mall?"

Her eyes widening for emphasis, Holly replied, "Different."

Rick laughed knowingly as his daughter followed Melissa to go put away the things they bought.

A few hours later, everyone was at the dinner table, preparing to once again eat as a family. In the meantime, Melissa had been introducing Holly and Will to personal computers, which was very interesting to both. They were astounded at the amount of information readily available on the Internet. They also had a chance to watch a little TV and were equally as surprised at how much things changed there as well. Finally, they had come into the kitchen and were ready to eat.

After both sat down at the table, Rick asked, "So how do you like being back?"

"It's great, Daddy couch, next to," she said cheerfully, despite a hint of unsureness in her voice.

"Think you can get used to all the differences?"

"Sure. I'll be fine," she said, her voice coming closer to revealing what she was really thinking.

"Are you sure, Holly?" her father asked questioningly.

Holly paused a moment, before replying, "Well, it's just that everything feels so strange. I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't this. It's great to be here with you, but it just doesn't feel like home. I know I'll get used to it, though."

"Wait," Will asked, "I was telling Dad the same thing. I don't really feel like I belong here."

"Whew. I thought it was just me," came Holly's relieved reply.

They went back and forth like this for a few minutes, as Rick thought quietly for a moment. Finally, he spoke up. "I guess I should be honest, too. I've been regretting all the years I lost with you two. All the time I searched and failed, leaving you to find your own way back."

"It's okay, Dad," Will chimed in, "We made it out."

"But I also want you to be happy. You're my kids and I know we're all glad to see each other again, but I think you would've been happier if you'd been able to get back when we originally planned."

"Well, it doesn't matter since we can't go back, anyway," observed Will.

"Actually, there might be a chance, but there's no guarantee and it would mean having to get back to the Land of the Lost temporarily."

Holly perked up, "Oh, I almost forgot about Enik. Maybe he _could_ help, but what if it doesn't work and we never see you again?"

"That's why you've got to decide. I'll leave it up to you and will support whatever choice you make."

"But how would we get back? The waterfall again?" asked Will.

"That's the only way I know of going from here. If Jack went through 2 years after we did, it could be a fixed point, so that means you could probably make it. You said it dropped him and the same place we first showed up, right?"

"Yes, sir," Will replied.

"Then you could plan on showing up there. If you can keep away from Grumpy and the others, you'd need to go straight to the Lost City and talk to Enik. Of course, you'd also have to hope it dropped you into the right time there. It sounds like something is throwing off the time doorways, so there's no guarantee when you'd arrive."

Holly then spoke, "Wow. That's a lot of stuff that could go wrong. Maybe we should just stay here."

"You don't have to decide this afternoon. Just give it a few days."

"We'll do that," Will agreed as Holly nodded.

At this point, everyone resumed their day, continuing to enjoy each other's company and, in Jack, Will, and Holly's case, not having to constantly be on alert for danger. It was nice just to relax.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope those who have already read the first few chapters of this fanfic come back to read more as I post, because we still have a ways to go before this journey is over. This chapter was hard for me to write, as I lost my own father to a heart attack back in January. However, I decided it's necessary for the story I want and that it's best just to get this part over with. I've never had to write a story segment like this, so please bear with me.**

The next morning, everyone but Rick was seated at the table for breakfast, when Laura commented, "I'll go see what's keeping Uncle Rick."

Will stood from his chair and announced, "I'll go with you."

They walked to the bedroom and, since Laura was a little ahead of Will, she knocked on the ¾-closed door. "Uncle Rick, breakfast is ready."

No answer came. Will decided to just walk in as he said, "C'mon Dad. Time for breakfast."

Not only was there no answer, but his father was still lying motionless on the bed, prompting Will to realize something was wrong. "No. Dad!" he shouted.

Laura immediately put two fingers on Rick Marshall's wrist to check his pulse, and tried again on the side of his neck. When she felt nothing, tears started to fill her eyes. After her father disappeared, and her Uncle Rick showed up again, he and Laura had bonded over their missing family members and grown closer together. Now, he was gone.

After a few seconds, the pair made the long walk back to the kitchen.

"Is Dad awake yet?" Holly asked as she heard them walking up, "I thought he'd be with you."

Turning toward Will and Laura and seeing their faces, Holly immediately understood. "No," she said before standing and racing toward the bedroom.

"Holly, wait!" Will called after her as he followed close behind.

By the time he arrived, Holly was seated at the edge of the bed, sobbing and pleading, "Daddy, wake up! Please! You can't be gone!"

"Holly-" Will began as he slowly approached his sister, who turned and threw her arms around him. After she'd composed herself a little, she asked tearfully, "It wasn't supposed to be like this, Will. We were going to make it back home and be a family again. Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know, Holly. I don't know," came the reply.

Brother and sister made their way back into the kitchen, where Jack was mourning his brother as well, along with the rest of the family. Medical examination showed the cause of death was a heart attack, as evidenced by the increased tiredness Marshall had been experiencing, in addition to other symptoms.

The next two weeks for rather unpleasant, particularly as Will, Holly, and Jack had to keep their distance from relatives who would recognize them and wonder why they hadn't aged in 40 years. This wasn't the best time to worry about answering questions. They even had to sit some distance away during the funeral.

After everything had settled down somewhat, Will and Holly were outside taking a walk, reminiscing about their father, talking about things they remembered both before and during their expedition that led to their 5 year adventure. It had been scary when their father was knocked through the time doorway on the day of the earthquake, but with everything he had taught them, as well as the arrival of their uncle Jack, they had made it.

"It's not fair," Holly said through tears.

"I know," Will agreed, "but maybe there's something we can do about it."

Holly looked at him curiously, "What?"

"Remember what Dad said? We might be able to go back and try again. If that portal is still halfway down the waterfall, we could get back, find Enik, and get him to help us one more time," Will explained.

"But how would we do it?" his sister asked, "We'd have to get camping equipment and a raft, find a way to get to the Grand Canyon, and then hope we don't get killed going down the falls."

"At least we'd have a chance to get back to our own time. We don't belong here. We've missed out on so much. At least this way, we'd have a shot at making everything right."

Holly paused for a moment, before reluctantly responding, "I know."

The two began to walk back to the house, neither saying much for a few minutes, before Holly thought of something. "Won't we need Uncle Jack? I don't know much about this, but I think we'd all have to go back for it to work."

This was something Will hadn't considered. "I don't know, but I bet you're right. I guess we should go talk to him."

"You want to do what?!" Jack exclaimed upon hearing their plan, "We finally got out of that place and you want to go back?!"

"We shouldn't be here," Holly pleaded, trying to convince her uncle, "We got back 40 years late, we barely had any time with Dad-"

"and we can't be around anybody else that knows us without them thinking we're ghosts or something," Will interrupted.

After considering this for a few seconds, Jack admitted, "I guess it _is_ strange having a daughter who's a few years older than me."

Everybody had almost forgotten about Laura, who'd been quietly listening until now. "No!" she shouted, "You're not leaving again, Dad! You can't leave again!"

Jack didn't care for the thought himself. "I know, Honey. I don't exactly want to leave you again either, but they're right. We don't belong here. Think about it. Would you prefer me staying here now, after missing 42 years, or take the chance that this'll work and we only miss 2?"

Now crying at the thought of her father going away again, Laura replied, "But what if it doesn't work? What if there's no portal halfway down the waterfall this time? We may have lost a lot of time, but at least we have a chance to be a family again for however much we have left."

Jack finally revealed his true feelings. "You don't understand. I didn't get to see my daughter growing up and getting married or watch my grandchildren grow up, I missed the chance to have more time with your mother, and so much else. On top of that, think of Will and Holly and what they've gone through. If I don't go, they have to stay. Even if they did decide to try it themselves and manage to get back to the right time, I don't know what would happen to me."

Laura began to waver a little. Maybe it _would_ be worth the risk to gain back what had been lost. With a calmer, resilient tone in her voice, she finally relented, "I still don't want to lose you again, but I also understand why you want to do this and don't want you resenting me for the rest of our lives. Go."

"I promise I _will_ get back and be there for you this time around," Jack said as he hugged his daughter.

"I guess it's settled then," he said as he stood again, "We're going back to the Land of the Lost."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the slightly-shorter chapter. I've never been whitewater rafting and thus intentionally avoided going into much detail on it, and there wasn't much else to say otherwise without slowing down the story. There are three ways I could go from this chapter, so there'll probably be a delay until I decide 100% which of them I want to choose.**

The next few days were filled with activity. The family was able to find a raft and some camping equipment between Rick and Jack Marshall's supplies. The rest would have to be bought at an outdoors store. Finally, everything was ready. It was decided they'd drive, due to the amount of gear they needed to bring along. It would be a long trip, but if they were successful, it would be well worth it. Laura and Melissa would come along both to spend more time with Jack, just in case, and also to get the large SUV home. No matter how their mission turned out, this would be a one-way journey for Jack, Will, and Holly.

The only real concern, before they left, was the paperwork required. It would normally take a lot longer than they would prefer to wait, but thanks to Melissa helping get the paperwork completed online, and Jack and Laura working together to call in a few favors, the arrangements were made very quickly and everything would hopefully go smoothly.

Upon their arrival at the canyon, late in the evening, everyone got out to unload the equipment and began to say their goodbyes.

"No matter what happens, you don't know how glad I am that I got to see you again," Jack told his daughter as he gave her a hug.

"-sniff- me, too," she tearfully agreed.

"Thanks for introducing me to the 21st century, Melissa," Holly told her cousin.

"No problem. I kind of enjoyed it. It's weird to think if we see each other again, you'll be 50-something. Of course, I probably won't remember this anyway..." she trailed off, still somewhat confused by the whole thing.

"C'mon. We'd better get moving," Jack said, "We've got to make it as close to the river as possible tonight. It's going to be _hot_ tomorrow."

Will and Holly nodded and briefly waved goodbye to their cousins, who were getting back into the SUV and preparing to drive back home. The trio then set off for what promised to be a very long night. Thanks to their time in the Land of the Lost, however, Holly and Will had built up as much endurance as Jack had from his various outdoor activities.

Even in the middle of the night, it was very warm. The air was so dry that, because of the limited water they had available, everyone tried to avoid talking unless necessary. However, they were each thinking about how long it took to get back to their own world from the Land of the Lost, only to have to return a few weeks later. They also thought about what they were going to be risking if something went wrong, and about all the great things they'd be able to enjoy once again, if their mission was successful, this time.

The group did stop off briefly at hiker rest points periodically, but tried to avoid staying more than a few minutes. They were in a hurry.

Around the middle of the next morning, after what seemed like an eternity, they were at the head of the river, not far from where they had each started last time. It was a good enough spot to inflate the raft and begin the next (and possibly shortest) leg of the trip. They had found this place at the perfect time: they were getting tired, it was about lunchtime, and the canyon had heated up significantly.

"Let's stop and eat, before we continue," Jack suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Will agreed enthusiastically, "I'm starved."

Holly pulled some food from the supplies while Will and Jack worked on a small campfire. Having slept for much of the drive, they had made it mostly okay so far, but were starting to wear down a little. They would need this time to prepare for what would either be the last or next to last leg of the journey, depending on whether the portal was still at the same place.

After a quick lunch, they put out the fire and set out on the next portion of the journey, which would involve rafting down the river, until they reached the waterfall. There were only 2 paddles, which Will and Jack would use due to having similar strength, while Holly sat in the seat behind them. After they shoved off the bank, everyone held on tight.

Starting out, the ride wasn't too bad. "It'd be nice if it didn't get any worse than this," Will commented at one point.

Shortly after he had finished speaking, they hit rapids! The raft was slammed against rocks almost hard enough to cause the passengers to fall into the river. Suddenly, the current started picking up even further, going faster, and faster! They were being swept toward a familiar cliff face, but there was a problem.

"The wall's still open, but I just realized something!" Jack shouted over the rushing waters, "There was an earthquake on each of our trips! What if that triggers the doorway!"

"I haven't felt anything yet!" Will replied.

As the raft was carried toward the waterfall, everyone looked ahead as Holly replied, "Wait! If there's no earthquake and we're about to go over the falls, then that means-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the raft plunged over the edge! "Hang on, everybody!" Jack shouted as all three closed their eyes as they began the long drop.

 **TO BE CONTINUED?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I wound up choosing an approach that combined 2 of the 3 possibilities I was considering for this portion of the story. It's not as lengthy as I had originally planned, but seemed to work the best with what I've written so far. Enjoy and please R+R.**

The raft finally came to a halt, at which point everyone realized they apparently weren't dead and so opened their eyes to look around. They had not only arrived in the Land of the Lost, and at the right place, but judging by the condition of several landmarks and other surroundings, around the same time they left.

"We made it!" Will shouted, "Either the doorway must've still been open or there was another earthquake and we just didn't feel it!"

"Yeah. Now let's hurry and get to the Lost City and find Enik and _hope_ that we didn't end up in the wrong time again." Jack ordered.

The trio hurried to the Lost City, being more careful than usual to avoid any predators, as they were anxious to complete their task. It was a long walk and seemed longer, given what they were hoping to find at the end. Everything went fine until they got just inside the city and saw one more obstacle.

"Oh no," Holly groaned as she saw the large Allosaurus, "It's Big Alice!"

"You two make a run for it!" Will ordered, "I've distracted her before and I can do it again!"

Will then ran away from his uncle and sister and managed to draw Alice's attention away from them by shouting and waving his arms, before running around the sort of courtyard outside the city, providing time for the two to make it to the closest doorway. Then, it was Will's turn.

"Okay, how am I going to do this," he thought.

Just then, he had an idea and took off running toward an archway that was relatively close to the door. He'd have to let his pursuer get a little too close, but hopefully this would work. Will ran just fast enough to stay barely out of the reach of Alice's jaws, sometimes darting side to side to make sure she was focused on copying his movements. Finally, he raced toward the archway and ran through it, with Alice snapping at his heels. However, even with her head down, she couldn't clear the archway and instead crashed straight into it. The impact from the crash caused the arch to collapse while Alice was partially under it. The initial impact and collapse combined stunned her for just long enough to allow Will to get to the door and everyone to start walking deeper into the city, with a now-recovered Big Alice left outside roaring in anger at being outsmarted again.

"Now we've just got to hope we don't run into any Sleestaks," Holly commented.

Over the past few years, they had all explored the complex sufficiently to know their way around, so the Marshalls immediately started weaving through what should be empty tunnels until the finally began approaching Enik's cave. If anyone could help, it would be him, although he had been acting a little differently after the earthquake.

Finally, they had arrived and saw the Altrusian working at a console. "Enik. You don't know how glad we are to see you," Jack said in relief.

"Jack Marshall. Will. Holly. I have not seen you in some time. What is wrong?"

The group began to relate the long tale, all three taking turns telling a part of it, until finally they reached the point where they met up with Enik.

"I see," Enik replied contemplatively. "Have you attempted to adjust one of the pylons again?"

Everyone shook their heads and Holly answered, "Not since Dad was inside that one three years ago, when the earthquake hit."

"Hmm. Is it still there?"  
Will and Holly together were able to remember the exact location, before Will added, "But the matrix table was damaged, so I don't think that'll help us."

Enik shook his head in disbelief. He knew some of the story, but wished the Marshalls had thought to tell him the matrix table was smashed. "This...complicates matters. I believe this damaged matrix table is what affected your recent journey. Perhaps some of the crystals in the matrix table are still active. If we knew which ones, perhaps I could find a way to compensate and help you return back to your world _and_ time."

"All the crystals came out when the matrix table fell over," Holly spoke up.

Jack added, "Yeah. I had them show it to me to see if we could figure out how to get it to work, but it looked like there wasn't any power going to the crystals."

"I see," Enik responded thoughtfully, beginning to work with a nearby console.

"Enik, I was wondering," Will began hesitantly, "the last few times we asked, you said you couldn't help us. Why now?"

"It is simple, Will Marshall. I have determined that your continued presence here appears to be causing a paradox. You were supposed to go through the time portal with your father. When you didn't, the Land of the Lost was forced to draw Jack Marshall here to account for his absence. There are several other unexplained phenomena even I do not understand, but I believe you are the key. As I have finally let go of the desire to return to my own time, I need not worry about myself, any longer. Finally, I do this as a favor to your father."

With the information provided to him, including that of the dimension-hopping pylon, Enik was able to create a portal leading to their world. Jack, Will, and Holly peered into it hesitantly, hoping to see something confirming they were going to the right place and time, until Enik spoke up, "Please hurry. I cannot keep the portal open for much longer."

Everyone nodded, quickly thanked him, and began to enter the portal. Jack couldn't resist pausing to ask, "You said you hadn't seen us in 'some time.' After what we've been through, I was wondering how long exactly it's been."

Enik answered, "Approximately 2 years."

Jack nodded understandingly, "Close enough."

He then stepped through the portal to join Will and Holly, wondering where -or when- they would arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is admittedly a very short chapter and actually more of an epilogue, just to complete the story.**

In an amazing coincidence, the trio arrived at the same park as before. "Oh, no. Not again!" Holly exclaimed.

"Wait!" Will interrupted, "Don't some of these trees look smaller?"

Jack agreed, "I think you're right, Will. Let's walk toward the street."

They did so and were greeted by a welcome sight: the street was filled with late-1970s cars and trucks, including a Chevy that was blasting some familiar music over the radio. It was a little different, but that was to be expected. They looked around and realized-

"We're home! We're finally home!" Holly exclaimed joyously.

They walked to the nearest bus stop to catch a bus to the house. Once they got on, Jack saw the price for fare was $.50. As he paid it, he thought, "Now that's more like it."

Everyone sat down and discretely looked around at the other passengers. Everyone was either talking to someone next to them, reading, or looking out the window. Things were back to normal and they could relax.

Finally, they arrived at the stop closest to the house, stepped off the bus, and began what seemed like the longest walk they'd ever taken. At last, they were just outside the door. Will immediately knocked on the door and stepped back. They waited with anticipation as footsteps approached. The doorknob turned and the door was pulled open.

"Dad!" Will and Holly shouted in unison.

As he and his children shared an embrace, Rick Marshall was in disbelief. "Will! Holly! Jack! You're back! Come on in!"

They all sat down in the living room as Jack, Will, and Holly excitedly talked about everything that had happened since the earthquake that separated the family, up to their adventure over the past 2 weeks and walking up to the house.

"I worried about you after I realized I was back here and tried to find some way to get back to help, but never could. I hoped you would remember the pylon, but I didn't think you would have so much trouble. But I'm so happy you're all finally back."

After they'd been back for a few hours, Jack left for his own home to see his wife and daughter. The brief trip to the future had made him even more determined to treasure every moment. At last, the Marshall family's journey was over. They could finally put the Land of the Lost behind them and enjoy truly being home.

 **THE END**


End file.
